


Papa

by artichokefuccboi (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Jack wants to be a dad, Jesse is de-aged and is Gabe's biological son, M/M, Past Relationships, family au, gabe is a dad, it works out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artichokefuccboi
Summary: Gabe sucks at dating. He hasn't had a proper date in eight years. Ana decides to take matters into her own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koujakustrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakustrider/gifts).



> This fic is loosely based on an ongoing rp I have with koujakustrider. This is my first Overwatch fanfiction, so I appreciate any feedback on it.
> 
> Find me on my tumblr: mccreaper.tumblr.com

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [06:24.03] Gibraltar diner. Noon sharp. Do not keep me waiting. _

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [06:25.23] ???? _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [06:25.34] Do not keep me waiting. _

 

Gabriel squinted at the brightness of his phone, barely processing the words on the screen. He growled under his breath- just because Ana was up early to jog around the entire town doesn’t mean she has the right to wake Gabe up three hours before his alarm was meant to go off. Before he was given a chance to bitch, she texted him again, making his phone buzz wildly in his hand. Due to his loose grip, his phone slipped and landed right on his face.

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [06:29.24] Also bring some money. You are paying. _

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [06:30.26] So you decde to text me at 6 in the fuckin morning, knowing i have to drp off an eigt year old in 3 hrs, and then tell me im payin for ur lunch????  _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [06:31.02] I believe that is exactly what I am implying. _

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [06:32.03] u can suck my ass _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [06:32.53] Classy. I’ll see you at noon. _

 

“Fucking Amari.” Gabe threw his phone towards the foot of his bed, rolling right back over to his side and adjusting himself to fall asleep. As soon as his eyes slid shut, Gabe was being pulled right back under the surface, exhaustion creeping into his body and wrapping itself tight. 

 

“Papa!” Jesse screamed from the top of his lungs.The sleepiness in Gabe’s eyes shattered as he shot up in bed. His son’s voice was still ringing in his ears as he ducked out of bed and took off running down the hallway. Gabe threw Jesse’s door open, barely catching his breath as he looked around the room for any sign of danger. The only thing his wild eyes could pick up on was his son, sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed with his school uniform on and backpack hanging from his shoulders. Gabe felt the tension ease from his body as he leaned on Jesse’s door frame and slid down to the floor.

 

“Jesse, what did I say about scaring papa like that?” Gabe looked towards Jesse, watching his son’s face turn red in shame. Jesse avoided eye contact and picked at the end of his shirt.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were up. We’re gonna be late.” Gabe looked at Jesse in confusion until Jesse spun his digital clock around. The neon numbers flashed 8:35 in a taunting manner as Gabe’s jaw dropped.

 

“How in the…” Gabe shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Without another word, Gabe stood up and lifted Jesse off the bed. “I guess I gotta get you to school, you lil’ rugrat.” Jesse laughed, making Gabe smile.

 

\--------

 

With Jesse at school, Gabe could sit at home and get some work done. His next client was in a couple of days, so he had quite a bit of time to exercise on his own and catch up on some chores around the house.

 

While Gabe was in the middle of processing his schedule, his phone buzzed again. Despite his general rule of not touching his phone until he finished something, he glanced down to see another text from Ana. She was possibly the only person he would ever do that for.

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:23.30] I hope you are making your way to that diner, Reyes. _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:23.54] You don’t want to leave me there all by my lonesome, do you? _

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from his desk and grabbing his phone. He wasn’t going to get any work done if Ana kept texting him all day.

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [11:24.00] That’s exactly what I’m going to do. _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:24.46] You better be at that diner at noon, Gabriel. This is my only warning.  _

 

Gabe scoffed. He sent another text and waited. The screen quickly switched from ‘delivered’ to ‘read’, but Ana wasn’t texting back. With the renewed silence, Gabe tossed his phone onto his desk and pull himself back to his computer. However, as he sat there longer, he just became more and more curious. He was reading the same line over and over on his schedule, but he was absorbing nothing. Gabe also caught himself glancing at his phone more than once. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and left his comfy office to get dressed.

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [11:30.03] Am I getting dressed fancy or???? _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:30.07] Casual. _

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, pulling his closet open and scanning his wardrobe. The first thing that caught his eye was his comfortable pair of dark blue jeans. He tossed those onto his bed, and grabbed a worn tee-shirt. He didn’t bother to straighten his hair for Ana, and instead sprayed the longer parts of his curls to help them spring back up into their natural state.

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:31.01] At this rate, you’re going to be late. _

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [11:31.13] At this rate you’re gonna catch these hands. _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:31.46] Fight me at the diner. Get ready right now. _

 

Gabe scoffed, throwing his phone again as he bent down to dig at his shoes in his closet. He laughed in success as he pulled out his favorite pair of combat boots. He dusted them off and pulled them on, tucking the laces inside to hide them and keep them from untying while he walked around. To finish off his outfit, he pulled on his fingerless leather gloves and shrugged on his old leather jacket. On his way out the door, he grabbed his phone and keys and saw a new message on his phone.

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:35.30] Tick tock, Gabriel.  _

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [11:35.55] Don’t get your granny panties in a twist, I’m on my way. Don’t text me while I’m driving. _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [11:36.20] Oh good lord, I thought you would never leave the house. I am shocked and scandalized. _

 

Gabe tossed his phone into the backseat of his car and started the engine, ignoring the constant buzzing as he backed out of the driveway and sped down the street. As it was the middle of a normal workday, Gabe had no issue making it to the diner just in time. The buzzing had stopped just as he pulled up to the front.

The warm familiar atmosphere of the diner just made Gabe smile softly. He was immediately approached by Angela, one of the many waitresses, but the only one Gabe had known for a long time. Her bright smile brought back memories of the class they shared.

 

“Good afternoon, Gabe.” She peeked around him, almost seeming disappointed that her small, brown eyed wonder child wasn’t clinging to Gabe’s shapely calf. “Just one today?”

 

“I’m supposed to be meeting someone.” With the opportunity opened, he glanced around the dining hall. A bunch of familiar heads met his sight, but not one of them belonged to Ana. “I guess she’s late. Which is shit, considering how much of a hassle she made about me not being-”

 

Gabe felt his jaw drop when his eyes landed on his normal booth. Sitting there was a man with short blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He was glancing around the dining hall, as if he was also waiting for someone. Considering Gabe had never seen him before, he was betting he had never been in the diner before.

 

Angela followed Gabe’s sight, and jumped. “Oh! I almost forgot.” She pulled a menu from the front of the diner, waving her hand. “If you would come with me to your table.” Gabe followed her through the hall, not realizing that she was walking him right towards the beautiful stranger. Gabe nearly knocked into her as she stopped right by his usual booth and placed the menu across from the blonde man.

 

“I’ll be with you two in just a moment.” And just like that, Angela was gone. Gabe watched her walk away, feeling his chest constrict with the fact that the cute blond guy was staring at him. He didn’t have to be looking at him to know that.

 

“Uh…. hi.” Gabe turned to the man, watching as he waved meekly. Oh god, Gabe knew already that he was fucked.

 

“Hey.” Gabe cleared his throat after his voice cracked, and he glanced away. “Uh… you wouldn’t happen to be waiting for… uh… Ana, would you?”

 

The man blushed, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I don’t have to ask if you know her, huh?” Just as he asked, Gabe felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He held up a finger to the blonde beauty and unlocked his phone.

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [12:01.23] Have fun. <3 _

 

Gabe wanted to growl in frustration, but he didn’t want to make this gorgeous man any more scared of him than he already seemed. So, Gabe decided to do what he did best- lay on the charm thick and hope for the best.

“I do, but I gotta admit,” Gabe let his eyes noticeably look down, obviously checking out the stranger across from him. The flush that spread across his freckled cheeks was delicious. “I’m not too angry about her replacement.” The man nervously laughed, his hand still scratching nervously.

 

“I…. I uhh…. Excuse me for a moment.” The man scooted out of the booth and ran in the direction of the bathrooms, leaving Gabe there by himself. With the free moment, he decided to text Ana back.

 

_ TO: Ana _

_ [12:03.24] You sneaky bitch. _

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [12:03.45] You needed this. And watch your language, Gabriel. _

 

Gabe rolled his eyes and put his phone away, tapping his fingers on the counter until his mysterious date returned to the booth.

 

“Sorry about that.” The man threw himself back into the seat, stretching his arm out to Gabe with a smile. “My name is John Morrison. Just call me Jack, though.” Gabe accepted the handshake with a smile.

 

“Gabriel Reyes. Gabe works fine.” With the introductions out of the way, the two looked away from each other to consult their menus. Gabe really didn’t need to even look, he ordered the same thing every time he came to the diner. He was only looking for some excuse to not stare at Jack like some crushing teenager.

 

Angela, ever his savior, returned with her notepad at the ready. “What can I get you boys today?” Gabe turned to Jack and watched him scour the menu one last time before he turned to their waitress and ordered. Gabriel really didn’t listen to what he said as Angela jotted down his order and turned to Gabe.

 

“My usual, if you would.” Angela dutifully took the order and grabbed the menus from them. She skipped off to the kitchen to put their orders in, leaving Jack and Gabe alone once again. Gabe was about to sneak his phone out and use it as a distraction from the entire situation when Jack cleared his throat.

 

“So, you and Ana are….?” Jack purposefully left the question open, waiting for Gabe to correct him. Just to make Jack squirm, Gabe only stared at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Within seconds, Jack began to shift in his seat and look away. 

 

“She’s a friend.” Not for long, he thought to himself as he picked at the edge of the table. “What about you?”

“Mutual acquaintance. I don’t even know how she got my number, really.” Jack laughed, which made Gabe smile with him. Okay, even he couldn’t resist a cute face every once in awhile.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she went hunting for it, to be honest.” Jack didn’t seem angry at what Gabe said. Instead, he began to laugh whole-heartedly. Gabe smiled, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Conversation resumed like that, a casual back and forth that let Gabe slowly ease into comfort in the stiff booth seats. Jack’s smile was just adding to the warmth and homeliness of the entire diner. The only conversation killer was when Angela came back and placed their plates in front of them. The smell made Gabe’s mouth water.

 

“One penne pasta with red sauce. And one extra melted turkey and swiss for Gabe.” She crossed her arms over the giant tray. “If you boys need anything, call for me.” Angela waved, patting Gabe’s head before disappearing somewhere else in the diner.

 

“You like swiss?” Jack pulled a face, which nearly made Gabe get up and leave right then and there. However, he kept his composure.

 

“Yeah, I kinda learned how to like it. It’s actually pretty good when you get used to it.” Gabe broke off a piece of the sandwich and held it out for Jack. “The turkey distracts from it too.” Jack seemed to eye the piece skeptically before he took the piece from Gabe. Their fingers brushed, which took some control to keep from freaking out. Eight years of no dating has destroyed him. It took every bit of self control from Gabe to keep himself in check as he watched Jack lean back into his seat and chew with a considerable look on his face.

 

“Ok, not so bad.” Jack mumbled, digging into his pasta. “I’ve never been a big fan of swiss.” Gabe hummed softly, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts. With Jesse, Gabe had learned that eating swiss was something that just had to happen. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying their meal in peace and quiet. Gabe began to curse out Ana in his head continuously with every swear he knew because of the silence. He could have been in his office, away from the most awkward blind date he has ever had to be a part of. Just looking at Jack made his face hot. His phone buzzed again, making Jack’s head snap up from his dish as Gabe fished his phone from his jeans.

 

_ FROM: Ana _

_ [12:19.30] This is just painful to watch. Tell him how good he looks in that shirt or something. _

 

“Is that Ana?” Jack perked up hopefully, as if trying to get a glance at Gabe’s phone without being too forward. Gabe grumbled quietly.

 

“She’s watching us.” He turned his phone off and sunk into his seat. “I’m sorry about her, she’s… persistent.”

 

“Well, it’s not too bad.” Jack swirled his fork around his pasta, spreading the cheese around. “I am personally enjoying the company.” With that, Jack looked up at Gabe through his lashes. If that didn’t make Gabe’s knees weak, he didn’t know what would. Instead of forming a coherent response, like a normal human being, Gabe shoved his sandwich in his face. Jack laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle it. 

 

This is the strangest date Gabe had ever been on.

 

Silence persisted, which allowed Gabe to fully think of his actions and just how stupid he truly was. His charm lasted the two minutes it took to make Jack think he was an idiot. Gabe didn’t even understand why he was trying so hard- it’s not like this is a date he set up himself. He wasn’t even really comfortable calling it a date, at least not without realizing how Jack felt about it. It felt like a date, but lord knows Gabe hadn’t been on one for nearly a decade now. He was rusty.

 

“So…” Jack broke Gabe’s concentration of self loathing, pulling on his fingers. “What do you do?”

 

“Uh…. what?” The dumbfounded look on Gabe’s face made Jack chuckle again. 

 

“For a living? What do you do?” Gabe sunk back in his seat, shame heating up his face. Jack didn’t seem too bothered by it at all.

 

“I’m a personal trainer. I get people ready for the tough physical demand of boot camp.” Jack’s face lit up, which made Gabe feel slightly better. 

 

“You in the military, Gabe?”

 

“Kinda.” Gabe pulled his napkin apart, setting the pieces off to the side of the table. “I just train people to pass their physical to get into the military. I couldn’t actually go myself.” Jack bit on his straw in consideration.

 

“Did you just decide to not go, or…?” Jack was looking at him through those damn lashes. Gabe was gonna tear his own hair out if he had to keep looking at that sight. It really should be illegal for someone to be that cute.

 

“I was going to sign up, but life got in the way.” Gabe looked out the window. More often than not, people who were interested in Gabe immediately got driven away by the fact that he was a father. It wasn’t like Jesse was a bad kid, it was a combination of Gabe’s intimidating appearance and the fact that his ex-wife was out of the picture. It sent the wrong kind of message.

 

Jack hummed, mixing his drink with his straw. “The military changes a man. I’m lucky I switched to the reserves when I did.” With the conversation dying out, Gabriel felt it was okay to stuff his face full of sweet turkey and swiss. “Can I ask what happened? You don’t have to tell me, of course.” Gabe struggled to chew quickly and swallow, nearly choking on his food.

 

“Well…” The bandage had to come off sooner or later. It was probably better for Gabe to not get his hopes up that Jack wouldn’t be terrified of him because of Jesse. With practiced ease, Gabe reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite photo of Jesse- after his first real soccer game in first grade, he held a trophy up high with a huge smile on his face. Gabe was carrying him on his hip, helping him keep his trophy in the shot. After admiring it for a moment, Gabe passed it off to Jack.

 

As soon as the photo registered to Jack, his broke out into a huge smile. “Aw, he’s so cute!” Jack looked between both of the two in the photo. “He’s got your eyes.”

 

“Yeah.” Gabe scratched the back of his head. The reaction he got was not the one he was expecting. Jack placed the picture on the table, but kept it out of Gabe’s reach.

 

“So, how old is he? What’s his name?” Jack had his full attention turned to Gabe now, propping his chin on his interlocked hands. Gabe pulled his picture of Jesse closer to the middle.

 

“He’s eight, his name is Jesse.” Jack pulled the picture back over and inspected it again, which sapped the tension right from Gabe’s shoulders. Jack didn’t seem bothered by it one bit.

 

“I’ve always wanted to be a dad.” Jack said with a dreamy sigh. “I just feel like I’m meant to be a father someday.”

 

“Yeah, it’s really fulfilling.” Gabe glanced towards the clock out of the corner of his eye. Somehow, the two had managed to be in the diner for an hour. “I never really expected to be a dad, it just… happened.”

 

Jack hummed, finally taking notice of the time itself. “Oh my god, we’ve been here for a while.” He pushed his plate towards the middle. “Don’t wanna keep you for any longer.” Just in time, Angela had came back around and placed their check on the table. Gabe didn’t even let Jack get a hand on it- after all, Ana told him to bring money for a reason. 

 

“I had fun today.” Jack followed Gabe out front after Gabe paid for the check and left a sizeable tip with Angela, who looked about ready to deny it. She then noticed that Gabe was leaving with Jack right behind him and decided to not fight him on it. Gabe nodded, shoving his hands into his leather jacket pockets. “We should do this again sometime.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Gabe took out his phone and got Jack’s number, texting him so that Jack had his. “Sorry Ana tricked you.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jack laughed, scratching the back of his head. “Well, I should get going. Have a good night, Gabe.” Just like that, they parted ways. Gabe got in his car and watched Jack pull away from the diner and disappear. His pocket vibrated.

 

_ FROM: Jack _

_ [1:20.32] have a safe ride home! _

 

Gabe smiled, starting his engine and beginning to drive home. He’d have to remember to thank Ana at some point. 


End file.
